In teaching a child how to read a calendar, the conventional two-dimensional calendar with printed numbers and words on a sheet is generally used. This technique of learning how to read a calendar is satisfactory but it does not give a young child a hands-on learning experience which is important in rapid learning of subjects that are divided into parts which can be considered physical in nature. Because of this drawback, a need exists for a calendar which can be educational in that a child can assemble the calendar himself or herself. The child can put together the calendar pieces which allows a child to learn the arts of the calendar and thereafter observe at a glance, once the child has learned the technique of reading a calendar, how to determine the month of the year and the date of the month as well as the day of the week. Also, a child achieves greater language skills and mathematic skills by using the calendar. The present invention satisfies the aforesaid need.